


Committed

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva needs a commitment from Harry, but he's still waiting on one from Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Committed

“I’d hoped I wouldn’t have to ask you again,” Minerva said, looking pointedly at Harry. “But I do need an answer soon.”

Harry sighed. “I know. It’s just hard for me to make a commitment when…”

“Severus is still stubbornly acting as though the two of you are merely colleagues who go out for the occasional drink. Yes, I know.”

Harry groaned. “Every time I bring it up he dodges the subject. But I just hate feeling I’m wasting my time here.”

“I understand,” Minerva said, a wry smile crossing her face. “And I believe I have just the thing.”

~*~

“And finally, we are in need of a new Defence professor for next year,” Minerva announced. “Please see me if you know of anybody who might be interested.”

Severus glanced up sharply at Harry. “You’re leaving?”

Harry shrugged. “It seems I need to explore other opportunities, and it’s not fair to keep the Headmistress waiting on my behalf.”

Severus’ jaw tensed. “I should have known you’d be unable to honour your commitments,” he snarled. Shooting Harry a contemptuous look, he stormed out of the room.

Harry glanced over at Minerva. “Still think this is a good idea?”

She smiled. “Absolutely.”

~*~

Harry found Severus by the lake. “Hello,” he said quietly. 

“I don’t wish to speak with you,” Severus said without turning.

“Has that ever stopped me?” Harry asked, stepping closer. 

“Too true,” Severus snapped, whirling around to face Harry. His face was furious, but there was something else, something almost like anguish, in his eyes. “When has consideration for anyone else’s feelings ever stopped you from doing exactly what you want?”

“I care very much about your feelings,” Harry said. “And believe me, leaving is the last thing I want to do. But Minerva needed a commitment… as do I.”

~*~

“What are you talking about?” Severus asked. 

“Us,” Harry said. “Severus, if we’re not fucking, you act as though I don’t exist. And I can’t keep pretending it doesn’t kill me that the man I love seems utterly indifferent to my presence. I’m not saying we need to get married tomorrow, but _some_ sort of commitment would be –”

“You don’t love me,” Severus interrupted.

“Of course I do, you bastard!” Harry exclaimed. 

“No, you can’t,” Severus said, shaking his head. “It’s impossible.”

“Severus, honestly, what did you think we were doing?”

He shrugged. “We have a… mutually beneficial relationship.”

~*~

Harry felt bile rise in his throat. “That’s not enough, I’m afraid,” he said, turning to leave.

“Harry, wait.”

He froze.

“You realise nearly all of my life has been completely dedicated to you.”

“That makes you a good man, and my hero,” Harry interjected. “It doesn’t make you in love with me.”

“I’ve been committed to keeping you alive, keeping you safe,” Severus continued. “And now that your life is in, overall, less danger, I’ve attempted to see to your happiness.”

“I _have_ been happy,” Harry whispered. “With you.”

“And can’t you see why that’s so impossible to believe?”

~*~

Harry finally turned to face Severus. “What is?”

“Nobody has ever found their happiness with me,” Severus said. “And to fall in love? Unfathomable.” 

“Severus…”

“If there’s any doubt I am wholly committed to you, that I would do anything to see your life is filled with the peace and joy you deserve, that I’m completely in love with–”

Harry didn’t allow Severus to finish his sentence. Instead he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him fiercely. Fuck, even if Severus never spoke those words again, it would be okay, because Harry had _this_ , this one, perfect moment.

~*~

“You realise I won’t let you back out of it now,” Harry said once they parted. “No more excuses, no more hiding. This is it. You and me. Together.”

Severus nodded. “You should know I was only attempting to protect your reputation.”

“My reputation doesn’t need protecting,” Harry said, resting his head on Severus’ shoulder. “The sooner the world realises we’re in a committed relationship, the better.”

Severus snorted. “Getting tired of all those love letters from your adoring fans?”

“There’s only one person I’m interested in getting such letters from,” Harry said, and kissed Severus once more for emphasis. 

~*~

“And will there be a need for such letters?” Severus asked, his tone guarded. “You did mention seeking other opportunities elsewhere.”

“I don’t think so,” Harry said, squeezing Severus’ hands. “I do have some commitments here to honour, after all.”

“As pleased as I am to hear that, I would never want you to feel obligated to stay here because of me. You should do what makes you happy.”

“I’m happiest with you,” Harry said. “And that’s exactly where I want to be.”

“Then stay,” Severus whispered. It was nearly a plea. “Stay with me. Forever.”

“Always,” Harry said. “Forever.”


End file.
